


Love Confessions

by Kaylaiplier



Series: Random Hamilton OBC OneShots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaiplier/pseuds/Kaylaiplier
Summary: |Based off a prompt I came up with|Lin is in love with you and finally, decides to confess. You reply with a sentence that leaves you both breathless."You know, it would be kind of disappointing if you didn't kiss me after you just professed your love to me."





	Love Confessions

The whole cast knew that Lin was in love with you.

It was completely obvious from the start when he had introduced you, his long time best friend, to the cast after giving you a part as an ensemble member and understudy. It was obvious in the way he looked at you automatically with sparkling eyes as you walked into the room. In the way, he always had to have a hand on you or at least be near you whether that meant being elbowed when you practiced. In the way, he brightens up at just the mention of your name in any conversation. It was completely obvious to anyone who knew you two but you were the most oblivious person in the world to it.

It seemed as though you would never realize Lin's true feelings. You were never the one to realize when someone liked you, you just never believed that anyone would so the thought never went through your head. Especially with Lin. You would never have thought that Lin would like you at all other than in a friend way so you never picked up on his crush. The cast had all placed their bets as to when Lin would finally break and tell you how he felt since you weren't coming close to finding out.

You had been part of the cast for close to a year by now, seeing as you started the show before it got to broadway, and you had gotten extremely close with everyone in the cast. You always hung out with them outside of the theater and were always texting in the group chat, poking fun and giving encouraging advice to anyone who needed it. Although, you were closest with Pippa and Jazzy, always going to them for anything to do with girl problems. What they never expected was for you to call them one night asking them to come over asap while panicking over something they had yet to know about. You always were calm, waiting for the right time and place to tell them things or bring up anything. You also were never one to talk about your feelings or thoughts, you liked to keep those locked up. So when you had called the girls in the middle of the night asking them to come over through your tears they knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" Pippa's voice rang throughout the small apartment that belonged to you. Jazzy stepped in behind her, sliding off her shoes and hanging up her jacket as Pippa did the same.

"In the kitchen!" You slurred through ragged breaths, Pippa and Jazzy looked at one another, their eyes filled with worry, you never drank. The girls walked into the small kitchen spotting your slouched form sitting on the cold kitchen tiled floor with a half drunken bottle of red wine tightly in your grasp. You looked up at them, showing your red eyes and smeared mascara. You cursed yourself for wearing your good mascara instead of your usual cheap waterproof mascara that night. But how were you supposed to know that you would be crying it off only four hours later?

The girl's eyes softened at the sight of you, Jazzy slowly stepping towards you as she crouched down next to you, grabbing the bottle from your tight grasp, placing it on the counter above your head. You didn't drink often, so the girls knew something was  _ seriously _ wrong.

"What happened to you?" Jazzy questioned softly as she brushed some of your tattered hair out of your face, concern filling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

You tried to stand up on your shaky legs but you automatically fell back down with a huff and a plop. Pippa sighed, reaching over to help your drunken form off the ground. Since you didn't drink often, you became drunk very quickly, you were a lightweight. She held you making sure that you could stand on your own without toppling over. 

Once you were standing up on your own and Pippa had released you from her grasp, you walked over to the counter leaning your palms on it before quickly turning to look at the girls, raising your finger as if you had gotten an idea.

"I have gathered you, ladies, here today because I have had an epiphany." You messily slurred over your words but still got them out. "I am in love with Lin-Manuel Miranda. Can you believe it? I'm actually admitting it! You know Lin was my first kiss when we were four, I want him to be my last but  _ nooo _ . I'm his best friend it'll never work out. Well, you know what? Fuck that, I'm in love with him.  _ In love! _ " you exclaimed while you paced your kitchen, your body swaying.

The girls looked at you with wide eyes, smirks covering both of their lips after their initial shock. They would have never suspected you to come clean on any feelings for Lin, or any feelings at all for that matter. You were the type to not take action on many things unless you were hundred percent sure on what the outcome would be. You liked to know what would happen and how to handle it, relationships aren't like that. 

Anything could happen in a relationship and that scared you. You liked to keep things to yourself as well, not really ever wanting to allow people to know what was going through your mind every single day. You had many walls surrounding your heart and mind from anything. Lin had never met your walls until high school when you built them. For him they had always been made of paper, easily being burnt down with just his words or look. You never understood why until that night.

You were out on a date, one that you didn't exactly want to be on but was forced by your cousin to go, when you had come to the realization that you didn't want anyone else besides the man whom you had known practically your whole life. The man who was always there when you needed him, the man who you let see parts of you no one else got to see, the man you had called your best friend since you were four, Lin. It had come to you as a shock, the last time you had felt anything towards Lin was during the summer before you went off to college and you decided to move on with your life by pushing the feelings to the back of your mind.

You guessed the feelings had never really left, instead, they were always there growing stronger with each time you heard his voice or saw his face. It made you nervous, your hands clammy, mouth dry. You didn't like it. You normally always were calm, knowing what to do in many situations but this one was foreign to you. The only thing your mind could make up to do was ditch your obnoxious and sexist date, go home and drink red wine until you forgot everything. It didn't seem to go as to how you planned it but now having gotten that off your chest made you feel ten times lighter than before and it wasn't just because of the alcohol in your system. 

"I've been in love with Lin since I can remember, that boy always knew what to do to cheer me up, ya know? But he could never be in love with me, no. He has his big Broadway career and in October he'll be moving to London while I'm stuck here in New York acting as small parts or writing dumb books that will never be published. God, see this is why I hate feelings! I hate them! Fuck!" You rambled on and on as tears fell steadily down your cheeks. The girls were holding you as you rambled, consoling you as best they could. You always were either an overly emotional drunk or a touchy-feely drunk, they guessed tonight it was emotional.

"Sh, sh. Hey, look at me." You looked up at Pippa with tears slowly falling from your eyes. "Everything is going to work out. You and Lin are going to get together, I can just tell that he's in love you. We all can."

You cried harder, placing your head into Jazzy's chest. "You're just saying that make me feel better!" The girls sighed, giving up on consoling you. It was helpless. They slowly stood you up, seeing as you had slowly fallen to the floor in your drunken breakdown, gave you some water to drink and ibuprofen to take before helping you into pajamas and tucking you into bed like a child. Once your head had hit the pillow you were out like a light and the girls had gone off to the pullout couch in the living room so they could make sure you were alright in the morning.

Two weeks later and you had been avoiding Lin at all cost. After your sudden realization of your love for him, you didn't want to mess something up or say something dumb. It was like a high school crush all over again. If he were in the main room, you were in the ensemble dressing room. If he were going out with the cast, you were going home. It was an endless and tiring cycle that had been shockingly working so far. Your drunken confession to Jazzy and Pippa was well forgotten, or at least you hoped it was, and you were sure that no one could tell that you were ignoring the man. If they did, no one said anything or asked why and for that you were thankful.

You sat sprawled out on the ensemble dressing room couch, lazily scrolling through Twitter waiting for more people to arrive. You heard the door open and looked up hoping to see one of your friends but instead spotting the curly hair of Thomas Kail. He caught your eye and smiled, "Just the person I was looking for."

You raised a brow at him and locked your phone standing up off the old but trusty couch. "Hey, whatcha need?"

He grinned at you, "I know you haven't understudied for the role of Eliza in a long time but Pippa's out and Ariana has a bad cold and we can't let her get Lin sick so we need you to be Eliza today since you know all of the parts." He told you only a slight tinge of guilt filling his words. 

You stared at him wide eyed, how were you going to ignore Lin now? You were going to have to be his wife in just under an hour, there was no way you could ignore him now. 

"But- uh- is there a dress that will even fit me? I don't think there is." You decided to try out even though you knew it wouldn't work. You and Pippa were the same dress size and you knew that Thomas knew that.

"Nonsense. You'll fit Pips dress perfectly." He waved you off, "Better head up to her dressing room soon, the fifteen-minute call is in ten minutes and those corsets are a pain in the ass to get on."

As soon as he left the room, you let out a heavy breath through your nose.  _ Fan-fucking-tastic _ . You had a feeling Pippa wasn't actually sick at all and neither was Ari seeing as you all hung out the night before and they were perfectly fine to you. You decided not to bring it up now, instead, you trudged your way to Pippa's dressing room and got dressed with the help of your dresser.

As the first act wore on, it became closer to the parts where you would actually have to face Lin.  _ You have to kiss him.  _ Was a thought that constantly ran through your head. It was as though your own brain was teasing you about it. You could feel your body go numb at the thought, you weren't ready to face him. You remember what had happened just a few minutes earlier at the five-minute call.

"Hey, so I guess you're my older sister tonight!" Jazzy exclaimed walking upstairs alongside you. You chuckled bumping your hip to hers. 

You chuckled bumping your hip to hers, "Aren't I your big sister every night?'

"True, ya old lady!" She yelled happily, winking at you. 

"Hey! Old is my thing!" Lin exclaimed from his dressing room down the hall, Peeking his head out the door at you two. You felt your body stiffen before relaxing at Jazzy's hand grasping yours. 

"Oh shut it old man Miranda, I said old lady. I don't think you're a woman, mister." She shot back with a smirk. 

"Very true. I can prove it if need be." He chuckled out with a wink, you chuckled quietly but loud enough for Lin's attention to be drawn to you. "Are you going on as Eliza tonight?"

You felt yourself start to break a small sweat, mentally apologizing to Jazzy for your now clammy hands. You nodded, looking down and messing with the dresses skirt. You looked up briefly catching Lin's hurt look before shooting your eyes downwards again.

"I'll see you onstage then, my love." Your face broke into a fire at the small nickname, dear lord you need to get away before he sees your face. 

"See ya." You quietly replied, speed walking the rest of the way to your spot backstage. 

Your cue came and you went onstage to sing the song in which you fall in love with Alexander and get married. You allowed yourself to completely fall into Eliza's character. You could feel yourself falling for Lin all over again in that moment, but this time it was a happy ending and you were Eliza as he was Alexander.

As it became closer and closer to the wedding part you could feel your insides doing a gymnast work all by themselves and your hands were exceptionally sweaty. You were still lucky that you could sing properly at all. 

Once you had reached Lin he began to lean in while you looked into his eyes and felt your heart burst, he looked at you with love filled eyes and you couldn't tell if it was for show or for real. You allowed yourself to fall for him all over again in that moment before you pushed the thought away, of course, it was just for show. Nothing more and nothing less. Your lips finally touched and you felt over the moon, this kiss lasting for three seconds too long before you realized this was all a show and that's all it ever would be and backed away to finish the song. You mentally sighed and the show went on without another slip.

Your lips finally touched and you felt yourself go over the moon, this kiss lasting for three seconds too long before you realized this was all a show and that's all it ever would be and backed away to finish the song. You mentally sighed and the show went on without another slip-up. 

When the show had ended you hurried to the dressing room, wanting to make sure you didn't get caught by Lin or anyone else. The show had really gotten to you tonight for some reason and you couldn't help but think it was because you were Eliza's place. You were so in love with Lin and although it was for the show you allowed yourself to feel as though it was real life. You felt absolutely heartbroken. All of that crying onstage was not acting.

You were just about to step into Pippa's dressing room to get changed when you felt someone's hand latch onto your wrist. You froze at the electric touch, knowing exactly who it was with just the feeling.

"Hey, hold on. Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Your heart broke at the hurt in his voice, he sounded so wounded and small.

You squeezed your eyes shut tightly before turning to him shaking your head, "N-no. I'm sorry I just- a lot has been on my mind lately. I- I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be a bother." Lin looked at you with tired brown eyes, your heart pounded in your chest.

"Are you serious?" He asked with disbelief filling his voice, you tried to back up at the sound of his voice but he just held your wrist tighter. "We've known each other since we were four, I think I know when you're ignoring me. You only ignore me when I do something wrong or make you upset. But normally you would give it up after a few hours." He clenched his jaw and looked to the side with a sigh, before turning his head to look at you again with softer eyes. "You've been ignoring for two weeks, I just need to know what I did wrong."

You felt your heart pounding so heavily in your chest you were surprised you didn't have a heart attack. "Lin I- You didn't do anything wrong. I've just needed time to myself."

"Bullshit!" You jumped at his exclamation, looking at him with wide eyes. "If you needed time to yourself you wouldn't have talked to anyone, you would have distanced yourself from everyone or told us that you wanted to be alone. But you've been talking to everyone normally besides me." He tugged on your wrist to make you look up at him, "Godammit, (Y/N)! I'm in love with you and you ignoring me is tearing me apart!" Lin's chest heaved as he breathed heavily, staring you down.

You looked up at Lin with wide eyes, a shocked look covering your face as you processed his words. "You know, it would be kind of disappointing if you didn't kiss me after you just professed your love to me." It took Lin a few seconds to process what you had just said before slamming his lips to yours, kissing you with a newfound passion. Your teeth had knocked together but you just giggled and kissed him back with as much passion. 

"Pay up y'all!" You heard Oak yell, a few groans following his words. The both of you pulled away and looked at the people who had been watching from the hall. They were all digging through their pockets and handing Oak, fives or tens. 

Lin laughed, shaking his head. "Why are you making them pay you?"

"We placed bets on when you would confess, I won because I said it would be after she realized she was in love with you as well," Oak replied, grabbing the money from the other cast members.

Lin turned to you with a smile on his lips, "Is that why you were ignoring me? You realized you were in love with me?"

You chuckled, tucking some hair behind your ear. "I may or may not have left in the middle of a blind date, got drunk, called Jazzy and Pippa and admitted that I was in love with you because I realized I didn't want anybody else." Your face was burning at the confession and it didn't help when you heard Lin's laughter follow it. 

"Cute." He pulled you into his side and kissed your cheek. You grinned, life was finally going how you wanted it too. 

 


End file.
